The Lovely Pink Girl with the Mech
by lup1n
Summary: A new hero arrives, his name is Ben Lupin (Invy). Being a great but young hero who can cloak and get behind enemies lines with his trusty Cloak P-20 and .376 Weston, he will go through missions with the help of Hana Song (Dva) and others. After time, Ben and Hana become friends but will they be more than just friends? Find out in The Lovely Pink Girl with the Mech.
1. Chapter 1:Welcoming

Chapter 1:Humble Beginnings

* * *

As the announcer spoke to the microphone, Ben gets ready to become the new hero Overwatch needed. Ben was a newcomer to Overwatch. He trained for months to become the new hero that Overwatch needed. But Ben was known for being young but okay when they talked to him. "Well, here comes my heroism. Like Dad when he joined Overwatch."

Ben's personal assistant, Linda told Ben as the announcer was ready to announce Ben as the new Hero. " , the announcer is ready to present you to the world. I would hurry if I were you." Ben nod as he was walking to the stage, preparing to become a hero. A hero like his father was when Overwatch was originally formed. A hero that with proper training, becomes beneficial to the team.

Ben walked up to the stage to sit down on the chair. The announcer tells everybody there as he gave the short speech, "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you our new hero, Invy. Invy is known for being the son of Stealth, a great but retired hero. With his new powers and gadgets, Invy will become a hero that Overwatch needed. So without a doubt, let welcome Invy. Ben felt very good as he shook hands with the announcer and walked downed to greet the new heroes hem will work with.

The first person to meet Ben was Lena (Tracer). "Hiya Ben, you are the new Hero that they wanted." "That right Lena, I am the new Hero they needed." Ben replied in an excited but shy tone. "Well don't get too excited, love. I been though rough times but it gets normal as soon as you get used to it. Well, I got to go so catch you later." With an instant, Lena disappeared with great speed.

Ben met the other hero's before calling it a day. After the banquet, Ben decided to walk to The House of Hero's where his fellow Hero's lived while on duty. As Ben began to walk to the door, an ice wall spurred out of the ground. "Really!?" Ben though to himself as he waited to break.

"Sorry about that. My Endothermic Blaster accidentally shot itself and caused the wall to forum." Mei explained in a detail that the young Ben didn't care about. "It okay, we make mistakes. My name is Ben, what's yours?" Mei replied, "Well, my name is Mei. Nice to meet you Ben." "Nice to meet you too, Mei. Well, I have to go to bed soon so see you tomorrow when I get to go to my first battle." Ben explained as he walked into the room, saying his byes to Mei and Ben headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2:Origin Story of Ben

Chapter 2:Origin Story

 **Notice:Sorry if this is not advancing the plot becuase this is suppose to explain Ben's origin to avoid confusion for the reader but chapter 3 will be part of the story so don't worry yet, just Enjoy this origin chapter for now.**

 **-lup1n**

* * *

Ben started dreaming about his past and how he became a hero as we know today. Ben dreamed about his younger self, just born into the new world by Maria in the hospital near the original Overwatch HQ in Switzerland. Ben's father, Logan was not there because he was getting his medal of honor for his duty in the Overwatch Program. His uncle, Rogan was there to see him instead of his father.

"Isn't he going to be our new savior?" Rogan said in a very happy tone. "Yes, like father like son," Maria replied. As they were being happy with their newborn baby, Reinhardt came rushing in. Maria and Rogan were worried and confused, thinking that was injured or his life was taken. The whole hospital was getting call after call of people saying that somebody was shot on TV. As the sudden crisis was getting bigger, Reinhardt began to talk.

"Logan was shot in the chest while he was walking to get his medal. It's very terrible, the whole hospital is going insane over this incident." "Will Logan be okay?" Maria replied in a panicky tone. "Sadly, he won't make it. His wounds are too critical." Reinhardt spoke as he was beginning to break down into tears, realizing that Overwatch has lost a great member due to an assassination.

"Oh my god, it cannot be," Rogan said in a very depressing but furious tone. "Why would somebody do...do…" Rogan began to break down in tears. Maria was shocked that Logan was not going to live. Maria began to comfort Ben as the panicking made Ben scarred.

Five years passed after the assassination of Logan. Overwatch disbanded, Maria moved on and Rogan began training with Ben. "Alright Ben, I will help you become a hero like how your father was. However, this will require dedication and intense training in order to become the next Stealth. Will you understand?" Ben replied, "I understand, Uncle Rogan" "Good, now let's begin our first training."

Ben and Rogan went to the test room where Ben thought that he was going to pass with flying colors. "This is your first training. In order to advance, you must use your cloak ability in order to bypass the security camera without detection. Got it?" "I got this" replied Ben. "Alright, get ready…..GO!" Ben began running but forgot to use his cloak. He got detected as soon as he ran past the camera. "Did I pass?" Ben said to Rogan. "Well, let say that you got caught because you forgot to use your cloaking device." Ben interrupted, "Well, I forgot because I can't control it, Uncle Rogan. It goes on and off." "Well, I think you must be taught how to control your powers. Here let me show you." Rogan began to help Ben with his powers and soon then, Ben passes his first test. They continue training for many years while Rogan negotiate with some former Overwatch hero's to see if Ben will be accepted to train for Overwatch.

When Ben was 19, Overwatch was reformed. Today was going to be Ben first duty for Overwatch. He was going to be tested on his powers and abilities. "Mom, I'm going to go on duty today like my dad used to do. I love you and see you tonight." Ben told to his mom. Ben then started to drive to the new Overwatch HQ. But for Ben, something got into his way while driving there. A bank robbery was in the process.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not move. We are in the process of robbing a bank. If you life want to be taken by us, then I dare you to move. Alright?" said one of the bank robbers. "Yeah, that right. All of the dough will be for our boss. So don't move people or I will sho-" Before the other robber can say anything, Ben came out of nowhere by opening the door while invisible with his new watch that his uncle created so he can control his powers. "What the hell? A ghost?" said one of the robbers. He was interrupted by Ben as he replied with a great voice while he was uncloaking. "No, I'm not a ghost but a hero that will stop evil from it own sights." The robbers scoffed as they thought a young lad was going to bring all of the robbers down. "Go ahead Mr. , I won't stop you from getting killed in the process." Ben then replied with a tone that the hero's only use when needed. "Bring it on then!"

Ben then cloaked and ran to the nearest desk and told himself. "Alright, time to shine and learn from my training." Ben began to uncloak but he forgot that his cloak was drained and because of that, Ben's position was easily given away to the robbers due to the loud noise. "There the boy, fire!" yelled by one of the robbers as they began to shoot the desk, hoping for Ben to die. The robbers checked but no body of Ben was found. Then out of nowhere, Ben got one of the robbers and shot him with his trusty .376 Weston to the head. "Crap," said by one of the robbers as they yelled in a frightened tone, "Let get the hell out of here!" said another robber. They tried to escape but were stopped by Ben as Ben began to punch them with his bare fist, knocking them out.

The crowd began to realize that Ben was being a hero and after making the robbers pay their crimes, the crowd began to cheer on Ben. "Oh my god, I'm a hero. This is what I been wanting to be like my dad. Yes!" Ben was very happy but things got better for the young lad.

A strange but familiar voice was spoken by somebody near Ben. "You must be Ben aren't you?" The voice said to Ben as he was exiting. This made Ben stop and looked around to find that voice. He was shocked when he saw him. This hero was none other than the rumored K.I.A hero from the original Overwatch, Jack Morrison (Soldier 76). "My name is Jack Morrison, one of the original Overwatch hero. Nice to meet you." Ben replied but stuttered in shock, "Nice t..to meet you too. I was going to go to the HQ because I was called to see me for my duty test." Jack replied, "Well, this was a test for your skills by me and your uncle. By the things you did, you look like a great hero that we needed and because of that. I want you in Overwatch." Ben got excited, realizing that he can join the group that his father was in. Ben replied to Jack, "It will be an honor to be part of Overwatch. Yes, I will join Overwatch." "Great, meet us by the HQ to discuss more." Ben then began to walk.

As Ben began to walk, he began to wake up with a familiar voice. "Ben? Ben? Wake up Ben!" Ben woke up from his dream. "Jack?" Ben told to Jack in confusion. "Ben, we got a call about a terrorist plot and we got to go stop them. Let get ready, Ben or may I say, Invy." Ben got ready and joined the five other hero's, Lena (Tracer), Angela (Mercy), Jack (Soldier 76) Hana (Dva) and Reinhardt. Little did Ben know that his part of stopping this terrorist plot will come to play but with a price.


	3. Chapter 3: O-Day(Operation:Paris 76)

**Important: First thing first, I'm very sorry for being very late for Chapter 3. I forgot about this story because I was so busy and left it at Chapter 2. Now I revisited my Chapter 3 and revisit my I will promise to upload more often and hope you enjoy Chapter 3. I will upload Chapter ether this week or next week. Other than that, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: O-Day (Overday)

"Hi mom, just want to let you know that I'm going on my first mission and this mission is a terrorist plot that we have to stop. I want to let you know so in case something bad happens to me, I will be fine. So I will call you when we arrive back at The House of Heroes so yea, hope to call you in twelve hours and talk to you tonight. Bye Mom" *Hangs up*

Ben just left a message as the heroes were getting ready. Ben was worried that he would die during this mission. But with confidence, Ben decided to just think of him dying to smooth his emotional pain. Ben and the heroes got on the aircraft and when it was time, they zoomed into the air and on to France.

Ben was bored but knew that he needed to focus on the mission. Hana was practicing her Mech's move for her to help the others but then she stopped and got out of her mech. Ben was wondering if she was okay so Ben decided to come up to her. "Hana, are you okay?" Hana replied in a worried tone, "I...I don't want daddy or mommy to die today while on this mission." Hana began to tear up. Ben wanted to say something but he didn't want to make her feel worse. Ben was debating if he wanted to comfort Hana but he didn't want to look weird but he felt bad for the poor Hana. Ben was about to comfort Hana when Lena jumped through speed to see what wrong with Hana since now she is crying.

Lena tried to talk to Hana "Hana, are you alright? Are you okay?" Hana kept on crying and began to hug Ben. Ben felt weird as he never got hugs from a girl other than his mother. "Lena, give me a minute with Hana." Lena quietly agreed and walked away. Lena was worried and decided to tell the heroes about Hana's sadness.

Ben, who never hugged a girl except his mom decided to hug her back as he was whispering to her, "You're okay, Hana. Your parents will be fine. Let it all out on me." Hana began to calm down but Ben felt very embarrassed because of what he done but then Angela and Jack came to Hana. "Hana, are you okay my darling? We're worried about you," said Angela. Hana started speaking to her mom and dad as she began to calm down. "Mom…Dad…I was just worried that you would die if you didn't survive today." Jack replied, "Don't worry honey, will be okay." Ben was more confused and was wondering if he made her feel better. Angela asked Ben a question. "Ben, can we talk to you for a moment." Ben agreed and went somewhere on the aircraft privately with Angela.

Ben was worried that he did something wrong. He thought that he handle the Hana situation wrong and was going to get scolded for his action but it was different than expected. "Ben, I wanted to say thank you for helping out my daughter, Hana. She wanted to assist you during the mission because of what you did." Ben was relieved and began to speak. "Thank you, Angela. I would let her assist her for the mission."

After the conversation, Reinhardt started to speak. "My friends, we are about to land in Paris so let's hustle and get moving before that Terrorist do anything that is considered harmful." The heroes began to get ready and in their position as the aircraft was landing near the terrorist's hideout. Jack said one last thing before they landed. "Alright, we will infer you by your Allis so remember that and good luck out there, Got it?" The heroes responded and landed.

The heroes began to walk up to the hideout where they were about to begin their operation, O-Day. "Alright, I will shield for all of you when 76 blows that wall up," Reinhardt explained. "I will heal all of you if needed." continued Mercy. "I will help shoot down those terrorists and disarm the bomb they are carrying." continued Soldier 76. "I will distract those terrorists so 76 can shoot them." Continued Tracer. "I will go and shred those terrorists like when I game alongside while Ben get the info." Continued Dva. "I will go behind and grab the info so we can know how to counter terrorist plots." Ended Invy.

Soldier 76 then replied to all of the heroes. "Alright, the plan is that I will kill any last terrorists in that hideout and disarm the bomb to render it useless. Stick to your part and everything will go well, got it?" The heroes agreed and Soldier 76 aimed at the lock and shot the lock to open the gate. "Shield up, you are protected from those projectiles," said Reinhardt as the terrorist guards notice them but were shot before they could react. Soldier 76 and Reinhardt began to push into the hideout while Tracer began to flank them with Dva, Invy and Mercy.

As Reinhardt began to push with his shield, Soldier 76 began to shoot down the terrorists one by one behind Reinhardt's shield. Tracer distracted the terrorists guarding the info and led them to Dva were she shredded the terrorists like her father was doing with Reinhardt. Invy uncloaked to the hideout's secret vault, holding the plans and bomb. As Invy cracked the code to the vault, a terrorist from behind shot around near Invy. This made Ivny jumped and ran for cover. "Damnit," Invy told to himself, "Another terrorist near me. How will I take them out?" Invy decided to cloak and sneak up on the terrorist and kill that terrorist by using a knife from a dead terrorist.

Meanwhile back at the hideout, Soldier 76 and Reinhardt was in the hideout and met up with Mercy. "Had you seen Invy?" said Soldier 76. Mercy replied, "No, he with a battle with a terrorist right now near the hideout's secret vault." The heroes then pushed into the vault where Invy was located.

Invy decided to cloak and grab a knife from a dead terrorist he killed earlier. Invy approached the terrorist and uncloaked. With one simple action, Invy backstabbed the terrorist in the back

By the time the heroes came, Ben unlocked the vault and grabbed the plan and the bomb. "It all yours, 76. Make our world proud." Solider 76 grabbed Ben's knife from the terrorist to cut the blue wire and when Soldier 76 did, the bomb was disarmed like usual. The heroes cheered as they saved Paris from destruction. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we saved Paris." said a relieved and happy Soldier 76. The aircraft arrived and began to pick up the heroes.

While flying back to the HQ, Ben was talking to his new friend Hana. "So Hana, are you better?" Hana replied with a happy tone, "Totally, I feel better now after kicking some terrorist butt. If I can game on." "Good, that the Hana I want to be with." Replied Ben. "Hey Ben, tomorrow we go off duty until they need us again. Do you want to come to my house next weekend?" Ben was concerned at first but said yes to Hana's invitation and they chattered on the way home with Angela and Jack, discussing the invitation and mission they did.


	4. PSA Clarification for my story

TL;DR: **Ben Lupin and his hero Invy has flaws, making him not a Marty Stu.**

Long Version: He has flaws. For example,he can't talk to girls without being embarrassing or blushing. Sure he may be perfect when he is Invy but Invy has flaws too. He clumsy at times like when he was spotted by a terrorist because of his cloaker emitting a loud sound because the cloaker drained in chapter 3 during the mission. How he turn invisible again? Well, he waited for the enemy for twenty seconds to regain his cloak back by hiding and he cloaked as the terrorist came up to him but he was not there.

Also, I would not judge a book by it's cover because Ben may be Marty Stu material at first but when you read beyond chapter 2, then you understand Ben/Invy's flaws. I can understand your own opinion and I will accept your opinion but overall, I would try to make Ben more of a good OC instead of a Marty Stu. Other than that, I'm sorry if I come off as a rant here, I won't do things like this for the rest of the story. Hope that helps explain.


End file.
